Es un secreto
by theirglowingblue
Summary: Una chica guarda un secreto que no puede revelar. ¿Estará dispuesta a contárselo a alguien? ¿Incluso si ese alguién es la persona de la que está enamorada?
1. Chapter 1

**Es un secreto**  
**.- Capítulo I**  
Ciento veinte minutos. Ese es el tiempo que me quedaba para llegar a mi destino. ¿Qué destino? Londres, la capital de Inglaterra. ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer yo allí? Lo que me habían dicho que hiciera. ¿Cumpliría con las órdenes? Eso estaba por ver.

Esperé a que todos los pasajeros de aquel vuelo se levantaran de sus asientos y que después de coger sus pertenencias bajaran a la pista de aterrizaje. Yo era la última persona y las azafatas me miraron con desespero. Ese era su trabajo, ¿no? Pues que esperaran. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo me levanté de mi sillón, situado al lado derecho del avión, en la parte de la ventana, y cogí la bolsa de mano que había colocado entre mis piernas. Me lo coloqué en el hombro y seguí el pasillo cubierto por una moqueta azul hasta llegar a la parte delantera. Antes de salir eché una última mirada a una de las señoritas vestidas de azul marino, la cual me miraba con desprecio, para luego bajar las escaleras. Había tenido un viaje un tanto desagradable por dos razones: el hombre que se sentaba a mi lado apestaba y además de eso no paraba de comer, comió de todo hasta el punto de reventar. Tuvo que correr al baño, seguramente para deshacerse de todo lo que había llegado a almacenar en su enorme barriga. Y la otra razón, las vueltas y vueltas que le di a la cabeza. No quería, la última vez dije que todo acabaría, que quería ser como los demás. Pero no, siempre había algo que me impedía hacerlo y esta vez creí que sería diferente, que habría algo que haría que lo olvidara todo aunque cada noche las mismas pesadillas volvían a mi cabeza. Era demasiado para la edad que tenía. Con solo dieciséis años había vivido situaciones extremas.  
Un sonido seguido de una vibración en mi pierna izquierda hizo que volviera a la realidad y dejara mis pensamientos de lado. Saqué con dificultad el teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón. Me estaban llamando.  
— Dígame —dije con un tono de voz cortante.  
— Te esperan en la entrada junto a la maquina expendedora —me contestó esa voz.  
— ¿Cómo sabré quines son?  
— Lo sabrás en cuanto los veas —hizo una pausa—. Suerte.  
No me dio tiempo a contestar. La llamada había finalizado.  
Volví a guardar el teléfono y esperé a ver mi equipaje salir por la cinta corredora del aeropuerto. Cogí rápidamente la maleta y caminé siguiendo los indicadores hasta llegar a la entrada. Me paré a visualizar mejor la planta. Allí estaban, justo donde me había dicho, sentados en las sillas de enfrente del café. Eran dos personas. Una de edad avanzada, seguramente ese sería el padre, y a su lado un chico joven algo más alto que el anterior, de uno o dos años mayor que yo. No sabía prácticamente nada de ellos, sólo los nombres y lo que debería hacer durante mi estada en Londres. Retomé mi camino y anduve hacia ellos arrastrando la maleta. Estaban de espaldas a mí por lo que no me habían visto. Me aclaré la garganta descaradamente. Funcionó. El primero en girarse fue el hombre más mayor, el cual se quedó sin saber que decir por unos instantes pero luego reaccionó.  
— Hola, ¿Cómo estas?— me dijo en español con un marcado acento inglés mientras se levantaba y quedaba de pie enfrente de mí.  
— Hola, muy bien. Gracias. Supongo que usted y su familia son los que me van a acoger durante estas semanas —le contesté en inglés para que supiera que lo sabía hablar perfectamente—.  
Asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que el chico que se encontraba a su lado se levantaba del asiento y se dirigía a la puerta de salida sin ni siquiera molestarse en saludarme. Su padre le siguió con la mirada unos instantes.  
— Perdónale. Hoy no es su día—.  
No supe que contestar por lo que me limité a mostrar una pequeña sonrisa antes de retomar mi equipaje y seguir al hombre que me acogería en su casa.  
Bajamos con el ascensor que había al lado de la salida para ir al piso inferior donde se encontraban los parking subterráneos. El joven nos esperaba apoyado contra la parte trasera del automóvil negro con las manos cruzadas en el pecho. El mayor de los tres abrió con el mando automático el maletero y el chico se apartó. Abrió la puerta trasera del coche y con un gesto de la mano me indicó que le diera mi equipaje. No me dirigió la palabra en toda la tarde. En el coche de camino a la casa estuvimos en silencio a excepción de las veces que respondía a las preguntas del mayor.

El coche paró enfrente de una casa familiar de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín. En la entrada de ésta nos esperaban dos mujeres de diferente edad, deduje que eran la mujer y la hija. Bajé del coche y la mujer mayor se acercó a mi y me dio un abrazo de bienvenida.  
— Estábamos ansiosos por tu visita— se separó y se dirigió al chico—. Hijo lleva su equipaje al cuarto de invitados.  
El joven que estaba ya subiendo las escaleras de la entrada se giró de golpe y anduvo arrastrando los pies hasta la carretera, donde estaba estacionado el automóvil.  
— No te preocupes, es medio raro— me susurró la hermana al oído—.  
Se rió por lo que no puede evitar hacer lo mismo. Todo había empezado bien. Ahora faltaba saber como acabaría.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**  
Mi habitación se encontraba en el piso superior al igual que los demás dormitorios. Disponía de un baño personal al cual podía acceder desde mi propio cuarto. Me había proporcionado además de una cama de matrimonio, de un pequeño escritorio de madera y un armario donde colocar toda la ropa que llevaba. Por fortuna, la puerta del dormitorio se podía cerrar con llave, por lo que se me haría más fácil ocultar todo lo que iba a hacer.  
Me dieron tiempo para que organizara mis cosas y descansara un poco antes de la cena. Estuve tumbada en la cama desde que acabé de organizarme hasta que alguien golpeó con suavidad la puerta. Me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta, la cual abrí pocos instantes después. Justo al otro lado se encontraba el menor de la familia. Mantuvo la vista fija en mis ojos durante unos segundos antes de hablar.  
— Ya está todo listo. Cuando quieras…  
Hizo un gesto con la mano queriendo decir que ya podía bajar. Esa era la primera vez que oía su voz. Era algo grave pero normal a su edad. Aún no había averiguado cuantos años tenia pero no más de diecinueve.  
— Gracias— pronuncié a la vez que cerraba la puerta detrás de mí—.  
Él se me adelantó y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos dando saltos. Le seguí por detrás hasta la cocina, de donde salía un olor riquísimo.  
Al entrar, su madre que se encontraba de espaldas a mí colocando los dos últimos platos en la mesa se giró y me sonrió.  
— Ya puedes sentarte. Espero que te guste, he cocinado algo típico de Inglaterra.  
En la mesa se encontraban ya sentados el padre y los dos hijos. La mayor dio una palmada en el asiento que se encontraba a su lado.  
— Ven, siéntate aquí— me dijo con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en la cara—.  
Rodeé la mesa y me senté a su lado, quedando justo enfrente del chico. Miré el plato que tenía delante de mí. Roast Beef con verduras. Tenía una pinta buenísima y pensé que seguramente el sabor sería aún mejor.  
— Skandar, es de mala educación empezar antes de que todos estén sentados en la mesa— le riñó su madre, que aún estaba de pie—.  
Como respuesta, el joven dejó los cubiertos en el plato y tragó lo que tenía en la boca antes de mostrar una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Su hermana se rió.  
— No es más tonto porque sino no nace—me dijo al oído—.  
— Te he oído— contestó él mirándola desafiante—.  
— No podré dormir esta noche del miedo que me das—le respondió ella irónicamente y le enseñó la lengua—.  
A simple vista parecía una familia normal, pero aseguro que no lo era. Al fin su madre se sentó en la mesa. Media hora después, los platos se encontraban vacíos al contrario que nuestros estómagos.  
Eran tan solo las ocho de la tarde, allí en Inglaterra la cena se hacía entre las siete y las siete y media, por lo que cuando terminamos de comer, los tres más jóvenes de la casa nos fuimos al salón mientras los mayores se quedaron conversando en la cocina. Soumaya, la mayor se sentó en la butaca individual que se encontraba al lado de la ventana y yo no tuve más remedio que sentarme junto al chico en el sofá.  
— Skan, ni se te ocurra poner la película que dan en el canal ocho— le dijo su hermana—.  
Pero ya era tarde, eso era lo primero que hizo al encender el televisor. Se rió y escondió el control detrás, entre el sofá y su espalda.  
— Si quieres cambiar el canal levántate— le retó Skandar—.  
— No tengo ganas de pelearme— dejó ir un bufido— me voy a mi habitación—.  
La hermana mayor se levantó de su asiento y empezó a subir las escaleras hacia el piso superior. Skandar me miró.  
— ¿Te parece bien esto o quieres que cambie?  
Me reí al entender lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sólo lo había hecho para molestar a su hermana.  
— No, me parece bien.  
— Es una película de terror— me dijo como si eso fuera a hacerme cambiar de opinión—.  
— En serio, me parece bien.  
Levantó una ceja para después girarse de nuevo hacia delante. La verdad es que esa película ya la había visto y sabía que es lo que ocurría en cada instante, lo que hizo que no me asustara en ningún momento. Me estaba aburriendo pero tampoco quería decir nada, cualquier cosa que pusiera en la televisión acabaría por producir el mismo efecto. Los párpados cada vez me pesaban más, acabaría durmiéndome. Y eso es lo que pasó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**  
Lo único que oía eran mis pasos. El sonido de mis botas al pisar el duro hormigón. Me sentía extraña: triste y emocionada a la vez. Pero nada pasaba por mi mente en ese momento, tenía claro a dónde me dirigía y qué era lo próximo que iba a hacer. Me encontraba andando aceleradamente por la avenida 9 de julio, justamente en la Plaza de la República, en la cuidad de Buenos Aires. Me detuve en el paso de peatones y esperé a que la lucecita verde del semáforo se encendiera. De repente, me encontraba con la cabeza alzada, mirando el enorme obelisco que se alzaba ante mí. Sabía que quedaba poco, mi reloj marcaba las doce. Mientras seguía observando el monumento que se encontraba frente a mí sentí un dolor punzante en mi brazo derecho que cada vez se hacía más intenso. Me llevé la mano del brazo contrario instintivamente hacia el punto de dolor. Me ardía y no sabía porque. Mi mano, la separé un instante, estaba húmeda. Sangre. Dios, el dolor me iba a matar. Caí de rodillas al suelo y sin poder ni querer evitarlo solté un grito desgarrado.  
La imagen que veían mis ojos había cambiado completamente, me encontraba sentada en algún lugar blando. Aún con el corazón bombeando sangre a cien por hora y con la mano sujetándome el brazo, miré a mi alrededor.  
— ¿Estás bien? — me preguntó alguien a mi lado.  
Me giré para encontrarme con Skandar mirándome con los ojos abiertos y con una expresión asustada en el rostro.  
— Sí—contesté con la voz y la respiración agitadas.  
Se rió y se recostó de nuevo en el sofá.  
— No deberías seguir mirando esta película. Después no podrás dormir.  
No se había enterado de que me había dormido mientras la miraba, mejor, me ahorraba tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que había pasado en realidad. Pero tenía razón, esta noche no iba a dormir, y no precisamente por la película sino por esas horribles imágenes que veía una y otra vez cada noche al quedarme dormida.  
Me senté en la cama, en la penumbra, esperando la llamada. Tenía el teléfono móvil entre mis manos pero no ocurrió nada. Bueno, sí. Que me quedé dormida y la pesadilla empezó otra vez.  
Me levanté agitada. El sueño había terminado de la misma forma que la vez más reciente. Me miré el brazo derecho. La cicatriz se hacia visible aunque era pequeña seguía marcada en mi piel. Me incorporé sentándome en el borde de la cama. Me froté los ojos con las manos. Eran las siete de la mañana y como supuse nadie estaba en pie aún. Entré en el baño cerrando la puerta y me desvestí para entrar en la ducha. La mañana era fría aún estando en verano. Después de haberme vestido y secado el pelo el móvil sonó desde la habitación. Salí del baño y cogí el teléfono que se encontraba encima de la cama aún sin deshacer. Pulsé la tecla verde.  
— ¿Noventa y tres? —dijo la voz antes de que yo pudiera contestar.  
— Dígame— respondí cuando nombró mi número de identificación.  
— Quiero que me informes, a partir de este momento, de todo lo que ocurre en la casa. Quiero estar informado, con todo tipo de detalles. No quiero que ocurra lo mismo que la vez pasada. ¿Comprendes?  
— He entendido. ¿Debo empezar hoy con lo acordado?  
— No. Espera unos cuantos días. Hasta que te sitúes en la cuidad. No hay prisa, sólo quiero que todo transcurra sobre ruedas. Ni un solo problema ¿queda claro?  
— Clarísimo.  
— Bien. La dejo.  
— Adiós.  
Guardé el teléfono móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón tejano. Ya no tenía nada más por hacer allí dentro, en el dormitorio, así que bajé a la cocina con tal de desayunar algo. Me encontré con la madre sentada en la mesa con una taza de café hirviendo entre las manos.  
— Buenos días—dije educadamente.  
— Vaya, no esperaba ver a nadie hasta las once. ¿Qué tal has dormido esta noche?

— Muy bien, gracias. Parece que en esta casa la gente no es de madrugar mucho.  
— Pienso lo mismo. Siéntate, voy a prepararte algo para comer. Te va a hacer falta. Soumaya me dijo anoche que iríais los tres a algún sitio por la mañana.  
— Efectivamente— oí la voz grave del joven detrás de mí.  
Su madre se giró y sonrió al verle de pie junto al marco de la puerta, aún vestido con el pijama y con el pelo todo desordenado.  
— ¿Te encuentras mal, hijo?  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Es que no me puedo levantar a las ocho de la mañana estando en vacaciones de verano?  
— No, si no digo nada. Solo que es extraño, sobretodo viniendo de ti. Siéntate tu también, que ahora os hago el desayuno.  
Skandar se sentó delante de mí dejándose caer en la silla. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y se frotó los ojos a la vez que soltaba un bostezo. Me lo quedé mirando y nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Me sonrió.  
— No tengo ni idea donde nos va a llevar Sou, pero no esperes pasar una mañana relajante. Es capaz de llevarnos a hacer montañismo.  
— No será para tanto— le contesté.  
— Vuelve a decir eso dentro de dos horas.  
Soumaya fue la última en levantarse esa mañana, pero a las diez y media nos encontrábamos los tres delante de los grandes almacenes de Oxford street. Entramos con la mayor delante de nosotros.  
— Voy a morir— dijo Skandar mientras miraba las tiendas que se encontraban a nuestros lados.  
Me reí.  
— No te rías. En serio que voy a morir. Tú no sabes lo que es venir a algún sitio así.

— Oye, que yo también voy de shopping.  
— Rectifico. Tú no sabes lo que es venir a algún sitio así con ella.  
Soumaya se giró a metros delante de nosotros.  
— Daros prisa, que hay que aprovechar el día.  
— Pero Sou, déjame entrar al menos en esa tienda de discos—le suplicó.  
— Que no. Ya te lo he dicho en casa, que te vienes todo el rato con nosotras.  
— Quiero comprarme un CD, ¿te importa que me acompañe? Luego te llamamos y nos volvemos a reunir—dije para que su hermana le dejara ir.  
Me miró y luego miró a su hermano. Hizo una cara de no estar muy convencida.  
— Está bien. Pero me llamáis, no os escapéis—lo último lo dijo por su hermano.  
— Te lo prometo—dijo él—. Venga vamos—dijo mientras me arrastraba hacia la tienda.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**  
Al entrar alguien pasó por mi lado y me dio un empujón en el hombro.  
— Disculpa— dijo una voz antes de girarme.  
Esa voz… la había oído en algún lugar, pero no sabía exactamente donde. Cuando giré la vista, la chica que me había golpeado sin querer se encontraba de espaldas hablando animadamente con un grupo de chicos de su misma edad. Me la quedé mirando hasta que sentí otro golpe en el hombro.  
— Tierra llamando a…— Skandar se calló— ¿cómo te llamabas?  
Le miré a la cara.  
— Me llamo Marta.  
— Eh, sí eso. ¿Te piensas quedar ahí todo el día?  
Aún no me había movido de la entrada. Negué con la cabeza y le seguí entre los pasillos llenos de estanterías repletas de discos de música, videojuegos y demás. Me paré al llegar a la sección de películas.  
— Buscabas un CD, ¿no? Aquí no están— dijo tajante y después me fue empujando mientras yo hacia resistencia.  
— Eh, eh, eh — le paré con las manos—. ¿Por qué no quieres que mire que películas hay?  
— ¿Cómo? — se rascó la cabeza intentando disimular—.  
Alcé una ceja.  
— Es que las películas que hay no son muy buenas.  
— ¿En serio? ¿Las has visto todas?— sabía que me ocultaba algo.  
— Todas.  
— Entonces… —me inventé el título de una película— ¿de qué trata _La maldición de los calcetines_?  
— Ah, sí. Esa… la vi el mes pasado.  
—Y… ¿de qué es? ¿Es de ovnis? ¿Vampiros? ¿Personas normales? ¿Dibujos animados?  
— Eh… ovnis. Sí, eso. Ovnis grandes y brillantes que llegan al planeta Tierra para secuestrar a todos los calcetines que están maldecidos por el demonio.  
— ¿De verdad?  
— De verdad de la buena.  
— Te he mentido. Esa película no existe.  
— Eh… me has pillado— se rió— bueno, vamos a ver que música hay por ahí— señaló una estantería al azar y empezó a caminar.  
Corrí para poder alcanzarle.  
— Skandar.  
— Que —dijo serio.  
Me quedé sin saber que decir, detrás de él, mirando todas las cajas de CD que había. Dejó ir un suspiro y se giró hacia mí.  
— Es que… me da vergüenza.  
— No entiendo. ¿Te da vergüenza que mire películas?— volteé los ojos— hay que ver que raros son los ingleses—.  
— Oye guapa— me dijo con sarcasmo—. No, no es eso. Es que, no quiero que veas… bueno, es igual.  
Me reí.  
— No quieres que vea la película de Narnia. ¿Es eso?  
— Exacto. Así que si no te importa deja ya el tema y ponte a buscar lo que quieres comprar.  
— La verdad es que no quiero nada. Era solo una excusa para que pudieras deshacerte de tu hermana.  
— Sí, claro. Tú lo que querías es estar a solas conmigo— me guiñó el ojo.  
— Ya te gustaría a ti. Anda que no te lo tienes creído ni nada.  
Al girarme me quedé congelada. Sin darme cuenta de un paso hacia atrás y pisé a Skandar.  
— ¡Eh! — se quejó—. ¿A dónde vas?  
Ni siquiera le oía. Corrí hacia la entrada esperando que esa persona no me hubiera visto. Cuando las puertas automáticas se abrieron salí afuera y miré hacia atrás para asegurarme de que no había sido vista. Skandar me había seguido y me miró extrañado esperando que le contara lo que me acababa de ocurrir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**  
— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Estás mareada?  
— Estoy bien, estoy bien. Pero deja de hacer tantas preguntas. Me poner nerviosa.  
— Perdona. Pero ¿por qué has salido de la tienda, así sin más?  
No podía decirle la verdad, incluso me tomaría por una chiflada, por lo que inventé una excusa bastante convincente.  
— Es que tengo una fobia un poco rara.  
— ¿Fobia? — me miró con cara de estar perdido, de no saber de qué le estaba hablando.  
— Tengo fobia a las arañas. Cuando me he girado, he visto una en la estantería de enfrente. Parezco ridícula pero de verdad que tengo un miedo horrible a esos insectos.  
— Arácnidos. Las arañas no son insectos, aunque la mayoría de la gente lo cree así, están equivocados. Son de la familia de los arácnidos.  
Me quedé perpleja ante la lección de biología que me acababa de dar.  
— Lo que tu digas— miré el reloj de pulsera—. Mejor busquemos a tu hermana. No voy a volver a entrar en ese sitio—señalé la tienda mientras empezaba a andar a lo largo del ancho pasillo—.  
Anduvimos en silencio hasta que me cansé de estar tanto tiempo callada y empecé de nuevo una conversación.  
— ¿Tienes pensado que vas a hacer el año que viene?  
Quise preguntar por sus estudios, así al menos sabría cuales eran sus intereses. Mi pregunta lo sacó de sus pensamientos por lo que tardó en reaccionar.  
— Sí. Bueno, aún no lo tengo muy claro.  
— Creo que con dieciocho años ya deberías tener algo pensado.  
— De momento no tengo ningún problema, no veo porqué tendría que irme.  
— ¿Irte? ¿A dónde? —no sabía a que venía esa respuesta.  
— ¿Cómo que a adónde? Me estabas preguntando sobre si iba a independizarme y yo te contesto que aún no lo tengo claro. Estoy bien en casa con mis padres.  
— Vale, ahora entiendo.  
— ¿Qué entiendes?  
Se me escapó la risa.  
— No te estaba preguntando eso, quería saber qué era lo que ibas a estudiar en la universidad. Si eso lo que piensas hacer. ¿O vas a ponerte a trabajar?  
— Me gustaría estudiar medicina.  
— Tienes que tener mucha sangre fría para ser médico. Tan solo imaginarme a mí abriendo a una persona con un bisturí me da escalofríos.  
— Ya lo sé. Pero es algo que siempre he querido ser. ¿Y tú que piensas hacer con tu vida?  
— Sinceramente no lo se. Quizá dentro de unos años me veas pidiendo limosna por las calles de alguna ciudad.  
Si tengo que decir la verdad, esa tarde me lo pasé demasiado bien. Hacía tiempo que no salía una mañana con alguien y me entretenía hablando de cualquier cosa. La verdad, es que nunca había tenido tiempo para amistades exceptuando las hechas, cuando era una niña, en la escuela. Ahora supongo que mi deber era hacer caso a las órdenes que me daban y limitarme a hacerlo bien. Y no importaba si conocía a alguien con quien podía compartir mis cosas, porque de todos modos nunca podía decir nada. Mi vida era un secreto, que muy pocas personas sabían.  
Los tres, almorzamos en un restaurante de comida rápida del centro comercial antes de regresar de nuevo a casa con el coche de Soumaya. En casa, no había nadie. Los mayores habían ido de visita a casa de unos amigos y se quedarían allí a cenar, por lo que la casa era toda nuestra.  
— Chicos, yo me voy. He llamado a Helen y Gloria así que no vendré hasta la noche. Skandar, acuérdate de avisar a papá y mamá—dijo la hermana mayor mientras bajaba las escaleras y consultaba la hora en el teléfono móvil.  
— ¿Pero vas a estar para la cena?  
— No. Te he dicho que volveré a la noche. Y quizá algo más tarde.  
— ¿Pero entonces que se supone que vamos a cenar Marta y yo?  
— Ya os las apañaréis. Bueno, hasta luego.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada detrás de ella al mismo tiempo que Skandar se dejaba caer en el sofá a mi lado.  
— ¿Sabes cocinar? — me preguntó.  
— Si quieres lo intento.  
— No, gracias. No quiero tener que ir a l hospital por indigestión.  
— Pues entonces ya me dirás.  
Se levantó y se fue directo al teléfono. Marcó un número y esperó un par de segundos a que alguien contestara.  
— ¡Harry! ¿Tienes planes para esta noche?... Bien, entonces llama a los demás y diles que vengan a mi casa… De las pizzas ya me encargo yo. Adiós.  
Me miró con una sonrisa en la casa.  
— ¿Te importa si vienen unos amigos a casa?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**  
— No, claro. Pero no voy a quedarme con vosotros.  
— ¿Por qué?  
— Bueno, porque he venido a Londres con una beca para estudiar.  
— Pero no vas a ponerte a estudiar esta misma noche.  
— Ya, pero mañana tengo que ir a la academia y no puedo irme a dormir a altas horas.  
— Vale, podrás subir a tu habitación con la condición de que te quedes hasta que termine la cena.  
— ¿Me estás chantajeando?—le dije en tono de broma.  
— Es mi casa— se excusó—.  
— Está bien. Pero después me iré a mi habitación y no quiero que nadie me moleste.  
— Prometido— poniéndose la mano en el corazón.  
En media hora más o menos sus amigos llamaron a la puerta. Eran tres en total. Uno pelirrojo y más alto que Skandar, otro más bajito y con el pelo castaño lleno de rizos y moreno de piel y el tercero era castaño, alto y muy blanco de piel. Venían caragados con bolsas donde llevaban las bebidas. Al entrar no se habían percatado de que yo estaba en el salón, sentada aún en el sofá, entonces Skandar me presentó:  
— Harry, Chris, Mark ella es Marta.  
Me levanté de mi asiento y les saludé con un beso en la mejilla a los tres, que se quedaron plantados delante de mí sin decir nada, sólo mirándome. La habitación se quedó en silencio hasta que Skandar lo rompió.  
— Bueno… será mejor que llame a la pizzería.  
Nadie se movía de su sitio. Me estaba incomodando que tres chicos me estuvieran mirando fijamente.  
— Me estoy yendo... — seguía Skandar a la vez que caminaba a cámara lenta y a la vez nos miraba.  
— ¡Te acompaño!— dije a la vez que corría y le empujaba para que saliera de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos.  
Salimos al pasillo que llevaba hasta la cocina, dónde allí también había un teléfono.  
— ¿Me lo parece a mí o tus amigos son un poco raros?  
— Te voy a contar la verdad. Pero no se lo digas a nadie— poniéndose el dedo índice en los labios.  
— Está bien.  
Se acercó un poco más y me dijo susurrando.  
— En realidad no son de este planeta. Son extraterrestres.  
— ¿Son ellos los que se llevan nuestros calcetines?  
Asintió con la cabeza y se puso a reír inmediatamente, algo que hice yo también.  
En la cocina preparé los vasos y algunos platos pequeños con snacks mientras Skandar llamaba a la pizzería para que trajeran el encargo.  
— ¿Necesitas ayuda?— me preguntó Skandar al colgar el teléfono y yo hacía un intento de coger todos los vasos y platos llenos de chips con las dos manos, algo imposible para alguien que no hiciera acrobacias.  
— Me iría bien algo de ayuda.  
— Trae, yo llevaré los vasos—dijo cogiendo los vasos de la encimera de la cocina.  
Cuando entramos de nuevo al salón, donde se encontraban esos tres los vimos ya tumbados en el sofá grande de tres plazas y con los pies apoyados en la mesita que había delante de ellos, mientras miraban un partido de futbol en la televisión. El pelirrojo, Chris, desvió la mirada del aparato para mirarnos.  
— Skandar, Liberty me ha llamado.  
— Aaa…—dijo indiferente mientras repartía los vasos entre los presentes.  
— Dice que no le contestas a sus llamadas. ¿Os ha pasado algo?  
— No, ¿debería?—dijo ahora sí, algo mosqueado.  
Yo mientras dejé los platos en la mesa y me senté en el otro sofá doble que había, y escuché todo lo que decían. ¿Liberty? ¿Quién era esa chica?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**  
— Perdón por preguntar, pero me siento un poco excluida de la conversación. ¿Quién es Liberty?— pregunté al ver que nadie me explicaba nada.  
— Es la novia de Skandar — me contestó Harry, el del pelo anaranjado.  
— Bueno… eso de novia ya no lo tengo tan claro — dijo en un susurro el castaño mientras miraba el bol de patatas fritas que tenía delante.  
— Ha pasado algo y no nos lo quiere contar. Es muy suyo — intentó aclarar Chris, el del pelo rizado.  
— Son asuntos míos. Dejarme a mí que intente solucionar las cosas.  
Miré a los tres amigos y me acomodé en el sofá. No comentó nada sobre aquella misteriosa chica hasta que se hubieran ido a sus casas. Recogí los platos y los cartones de pizza vacíos y los llevé a la cocina. Él había ido a acompañarlos hasta la entrada y cuando salí me lo encontré sentado en el porche. Me quedé de pie detrás de él mirando hacia la calle. Vi que me miraba y me señalaba el lado de escalera que había a su lado. Me senté.  
— Pensaba que te irías a estudiar — me dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.  
— Iba a hacerlo.  
— Pero…  
— Pero como te has quedado aquí sentado pensaba que te pasaba algo.  
— Es por lo de antes.  
¿No podría ser un poco más preciso?  
— ¿Lo de antes? — pregunté indecisa.  
— Ya sabes, Liberty.  
Silencio. Nadie dijo nada. Seguiamos mirando la calle que teníamos enfrente. Ya había oscurecido y lo único que veíamos con claridad era el trozo de acera de la entrada a la casa. Noté que se movía y le miré. Estaba buscando algo en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Tardó un rato hasta que consiguió sacar lo que se hallaba ahí dentro. Era un trozo de papel rectangular. Lo giró. No. Era una foto. Me la colocó en la mano y se levantó del escalón en el que estaba sentado, pero seguía con la mirada fija hacia delante.  
— ¿Qué es esto?  
— ¿No lo ves? — dijo mosqueado.  
— Lo siento.  
— ¿Sientes qué?  
— Siento que la pagues con cualquiera. Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novia se vea con otro mientras está contigo.  
Tiré la foto al suelo y entré en la casa en dirección a la habitación de invitados. Estaba irritada y aún peor, nerviosa. Faltaban menos de veinticuatro horas para que todo empezara. No quería, pero era mi última misión. Una más, y volvería a casa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**  
Bien, empezaba lo que realmente importaba. No importaba si hacía frío o por el contrario calor, tampoco si tenía alergia a algo o si en tal caso no quería seguir adelante, tenía que hacerlo y punto. Me lo habían dejado muy claro la última vez. Con un poco de suerte, si todo salía bien y no había ningún inconveniente, la misión estaría resuelta en unos tres o cuatro días. Era sencillo y rápido. Entraba en el edificio, cogía lo que era nuestro y me aseguraba de que nadie armara revuelo ni le contara nada a la policía. Después solo tenía que coger un avión rumbo a España y todo quedaría resuelto. Yo viviría de nuevo con mis padres y nunca más tendría que arriesgar mi vida por otros.  
— No puedo hacerlo— me repetí una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas por la habitación sin ningún sentido. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía yo que entrar en esa web de las narices y ofrecerme en hacer algo así? ¡Ah ya sé, porque soy tonta el bote! Con lo bien que podría estar yo ahora en la piscina de mi casa, tomándome una copa de piña colada. Pero no, Marta la lista tiene que meterse siempre en algún follón. ¡Arg!  
Di una patada en una de las patas de la cama. Algo que no debería haber hecho. Automáticamente solté un grito de dolor.  
— ¿Ha pasado algo?  
Ahí estaba él, al lado de la puerta de mi habitación mirando todo a su alrededor.  
— Que susto me has dado— le contesté.  
— Perdona, pero es que iba hacia al baño y te he oído gritar.  
— Nada, nada. Que me he dado con las pata de la cama en el pie.  
— A ver si vigilamos — me sermoneó— y también a ver si recogemos esto un poco, que acabas de llegar y mira como lo has puesto todo—.  
— Sí, ahora mismo. Y por si no te acuerdas estoy enfadada contigo— le empujé al pasillo y le cerré la puerta en las narices.  
Cerré la puerta con pestillo antes de que volviera a entrar y eché una mirada al cuarto. Bueno, tampoco era para tanto. La cama estaba deshecha, tenía ropa amontonada en la butaca situada al lado de la ventana y dos pares de zapatos esparcidos por el suelo. Estuve un buen rato parada sin hacer nada hasta que recordé qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Hice la cama rápidamente y retiré los zapatos a un lado. Cogí la bolsa con todo lo necesario y salí del cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, por si a caso. Bajé las escaleras de dos en dos y fui directamente hacia la puerta de entrada.  
— ¿A dónde vas? — oí que decía el mismo pesado de antes desde el piso de arriba, mirándome desde lo alto de las escaleras.  
— _It's none of your business_ — le contesté mientras abría la puerta y salía por ella.  
Ahora esperaba que todo fuera bien. Si no había complicaciones en dos días todo habría acabado. Anduve por toda la cuidad creo que más de cuarenta minutos. ¿Que podría haber cogido un taxi o un bus? Sí, pero se me había olvidado la cartera en casa así que no tenía más remedio.  
Eran las once y siete minutos cuando llegué a mi destino. Era un gran edificio de más de diez plantas, con las paredes acristaladas. Había un gran letrero en la entrada: _Red Bull's_ Me aseguré de que ese era el sitio mirando en la pequeña agenda que llevaba en la bolsa. Sí, efectivamente era ese el lugar.  
Oí un crujido a un lado, justo detrás de un cartel anunciando el nuevo perfume de Carolina Herrera. Rodeé el poste y sonreí al ver a quién se escondía detrás.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le pregunté.  
— No me has contestado esta mañana a mi pregunta así que no he tenido más remedio que seguirte.  
— ¿Tú no entiendes cuando una persona dice : _a ti que te importa_?  
— No, lo siento. Así que ya me dirás a qué has venido.  
_Shit_. Mi perfecto plan acababa de ser aniquilado.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo IX

— Mira por dónde que no te lo voy a decir.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan plasta? Ni que fuera mi guardaespaldas o algo por el estilo…

— Pues mira tú también por dónde que no te voy a dejar ir hasta que me lo digas.

— ¿Alguna razón por la que hacerlo?

— Primera: soy mayor que tú y segunda: te alojas en mi casa, y, por lo tanto yo soy el responsable de que no te pase nada mientras estás aquí.

— Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no creo que me pase nada.

Giré en redondo y caminé hacia la puerta de entrada del enorme edificio acristalado. Sabía que me seguiría por lo que me tendría que inventar alguna escusa al entrar. Al cruzar la puerta automática me giré y le vi subir las escaleras de mármol blanco de la entrada.

— ¿No me vas a dejar en paz, verdad?

— Correcto.

— Está bien… He venido porqué un tío mío trabaja aquí y le quiero hacer una visita.

— ¿Y tanto te cuesta decir eso? De verdad que no te entiendo. ¿Y, bien?

— ¿Y bien, qué?

— ¿Qué dónde está tu tío?

— Pues en su despacho.

— Pues vamos.

— No.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no? Si has dicho que le querías ver.

— Exacto, que yo —remarcando la palabra— le quería ver. Tú no pintas nada aquí.

— Pero soy sociable y me gusta conocer gente.

Este chico era demasiado pesado. Así que me tendría que inventar algo, tendría que hacer pasar a alguien de los trabajadores como mi tío. Pero eso no era nada fácil. [i]Dios mío que tortura.[/i]

— Vale, vamos.

Caminé hasta la chica de recepción.

— ¿El despacho de Henry Cortez?

La secretaria me miró unos segundos antes de teclear el nombre en el ordenador. Por suerte conocía a alguien allí. No era la única que sabía lo que se tramaba en ese sitio por lo que la agencia ya se había encargado de colocar algunos infiltrados como trabajadores de la empresa.

— Segunda planta a la derecha — contestó una voz aguda detrás del escritorio.

— Gracias. Buenos días— me despedí a la vez que agarraba a Skandar por la camisa— venga tira.

— Qué carácter — protestó a la vez que se soltaba de mí.

El ascensor estaba a punto de cerrarse y me adelanté para poder entrar, pero Skandar me detuvo cogiéndome por el brazo.

— Esta lleno, no cabemos — se explicó.

— Sí, claro. Lo que pasa es que quieres estar a solas conmigo— le guiñé un ojo.

Por supuesto estaba bromeando, pero él no lo entendió y se ruborizó.

— ¡Era broma! — me puse a reír a la vez que veía como el dejaba ir un suspiro de alivio.

— Me habías asustado. Me estaba imaginando los dos en el ascensor, solos, y tú…—le dio un escalofrío— uh, quita, quita— me apartó con la mano—.

— Ni que fuera tan fea — le contesté con mala cara.

— Únicamente, que no eres mi tipo.

— Gracias.

Apreté el botón para que el ascensor volviera a bajar. En menos de dos minutos nos encontrábamos los dos, solos, en el interior. Skandar se encargó de presionar el número dos y luego nos quedamos en silencio hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir. Salí y miré a mi alrededor. Había tres pasillos; uno al frente, otro a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Las paredes eran también de cristal y se podía ver el interior de los despachos. Aquello era un caos de gente yendo de un lado para el otro sin ni siquiera mirar a la gente que estaba a su lado. Giré a la derecha donde me había dicho la recepcionista pero luego me di cuenta de que no me había dicho en qué puerta era.

— Skandar— me giré hacia atrás— vete abajo y pregúntale a la recepcionista que puerta es.

— ¿Qué? No pienso ir. Además tu lo que quieres es que me vaya.

— No. ¿En serio crees eso?— dije con sarcasmo.

Me sacó la lengua.

— No sé para qué bajar y preguntarle, se lo preguntas a alguien de por aquí y listo.

[i]No había forma de deshacerse de él. [/i]

— Bueno, al menos lo he intentado— dije en un susurro— ¡Ah! Creo que es él—dije mirando a través de los cristales del despacho que teníamos delante—.

Golpeé suavemente dos veces la puerta antes de entrar con Skandar detrás de mí.

El hombre que se encontraba sentado en una butaca negra detrás del escritorio se levantó el vernos entrar. Actué antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y dijera algo que Skandar no pudiera saber.

— Hola tío— le saludé y fui a abrazarle.

— ¿Cómo está mi sobria favorita? — me dijo al abrazarme.

— Muy bien— me deshice de su abrazo y me giré para presentarle al chico que iba conmigo—. Este es Skandar, su familia me aloja en su casa durante el tiempo que estaré aquí.

— Encantado— le saludó el castaño estrechándole la mano.

Henry Cortez era de nacionalidad Mexicana. Tenía la piel morena y el pelo negro y corto. Lo único que destacaba de él eran sus enormes ojos azules. Por lo demás era un hombre de cuarenta y cinco años corriente. Había echado algo de tripa durante los últimos años, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? —me preguntó sin dejar de mirar a mi acompañante.

— Quería hacerte una visita, a ver qué tal estabas

— Muy bien, como siempre — consultó su reloj—.Bueno, ahora no te puedo atender, estoy en medio de mucho trabajo. Llámame cuando quieras.

— Lo haré. Adiós.

— Adiós, adiós.

Skandar se despidió con un gesto de la mano. Al fin y al cabo, todo había salido bien. Ahora solo había que buscar otra oportunidad para visitar aquel lugar sin que Skandar me siguiera.


	10. Chapter 10

Seguimos andando por el pasillo hasta llegar a las puertas del ascensor. Presioné el botón y miré a mi acompañante.

— ¿Qué?— me dijo al verse observado.

— ¿Vas a seguirme toda la mañana?

— Puede. ¿A dónde se dirige ahora la señora?

— Tengo clase de inglés en veinte minutos. Recuerda que he venido a Londres por una beca, no por amor al país.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron y entré adentro.

— Vale, pues te acompaño hasta la academia y luego me voy — explicó su plan a la vez que entraba en el interior.

Refunfuñé en susurros. Este chico era imposible. Recuerdo el primer día en que lo vi. Hacia tan solo dos días desde aquel momento. Era un borde y parecía que le caía mal. Ahora resultaba ser un plasta, pero a la vez simpático.

Anduvimos juntos hasta un edificio situado dos calles más abajo. No tenía nada de especial. Era un bloque de pisos, en el bajo del cual había un local que usaban como academia de inglés.

Skandar miró el edificio que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Es una broma, no?

— ¿Es una broma el qué?

— No empieces con las preguntitas tontas. Ya me has entendido.

— ¿Te refieres al local? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— Oh, sí, cierto. Vienes desde yo que sé dónde...—le corté—.

— España.

— Pues eso, vienes desde España para que te den clases en una academia cutre.

Razón tenía. La Agencia me podría haber buscado algún sitio mejor. Pero teniendo en cuenta que nadie me debería haber seguido, pues todo era perfecto. Pero como no era así, como tenía un pesado que me seguía a dónde fuera… ¿Y ahora qué? La verdad no se la podría decir, pero si me podría inventar algo. Y bueno… no se me daba mal improvisar…

— Vale, te voy a contar la verdad.

— ¿Me vas a decir que todo esto es una tapadera porque tú realmente eres una espía de la Agencia multinacional Spyjms y has venido a Londres para recuperar algo que es posesión vuestra, pero que los hermanos multimillonarios Fox están ocultando desde hace mucho tiempo?

— ¡¿Qué?!— no pude contener el grito.

¿Resultaba que lo sabía todo? ¿Pero desde cuándo? _Oh my beautiful god_. Lo había descubierto y yo disimulando como una tonta.

Estaba saturada, en blanco, no podía pensar en nada. Miré a Skandar. El tonto se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia.

— ¡¿Pero cómo lo sabes?!

— Seré cualquier cosa...— empezó a reírse de nuevo— pero no soy tonto.

— ¿Y puedo saber porqué te estás riendo?

— Deberías haber visto tu cara — se rió aún más fuerte.

Esperé a que parara de reír. Dios mío, esto no podía estar pasando. Solo hacía dos días desde mi estancia en Londres y ya se había enterado alguien de quién era. Caminé en dirección por dónde habíamos venido. Caminaba deprisa, pero no me había dado cuenta. Estaba en estado de _shock. _Nunca me había pasado, la verdad es que tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo en esto. Pero lo suficiente como para desmoralizarme. Skandar me seguía por detrás pero no decía nada. Quizá se lo estaba guardando para cuando llegáramos a casa.

— ¡¿Oye, vas a bajar el ritmo o vas a estar así hasta que lleguemos?! — gritó desde detrás.

Paré en seco y esperé a que me alcanzara. Respiré hondo y me decidí a preguntarle lo que más temía saber.

— ¿Cómo lo has adivinado?

— Bueno, es fácil.

— Sí, vamos. Super-mega-fácil— solté con sarcasmo.

— Vamos por partes.

Le escuché sin decir nada hasta que terminó su explicación.

— El día que llegaste, cuando subí tu equipaje al cuarto de invitados, dejé la maleta encima de la cama. Cuando me iba a ir oí un ruido y me giré para ver qué era lo que se había caído. Me encontré con una agenda pequeña, esa que has mirado antes de entrar a ver a tu falso tío —se volvió a reír—- bien, el caso es que no pude contenerme de leer lo que había escrito. Está mal, sí, vale. Pero estaba mosqueado porque no quería que nadie se viniera a vivir con nosotros y menos una chica. Resumiendo, leí que hoy a las siete irías al edificio Red Bull's, por eso me has visto, pero yo he sido más listo y he cogido un bus— se río de nuevo antes de continuar con la explicación —. Vi tu tarjeta de identificación y leí lo de Spyjms. Por la noche, después de ver esa película de terror busqué el nombre de esa agencia en Internet y así es como me enteré de todo.

— Guau— dije al darme cuenta de lo simple que había sido que me descubriera.

— Soy un tío listo.

— No, eres un tío con suerte. Si la agenda no hubiera caído del interior de la maleta no lo habrías descubierto.

— ¿Y ahora que lo sé, que vas a hacer?


	11. Chapter 11

— Supongo que matarte.

Debía asegurarme de que no se lo dijera a nadie, sino a quién matarían sería a mí. Pero llegar al extremo de matar a alguien tampoco sería capaz.

Retrocedió unos pasos.

— Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mí— dijo el castaño.

— No lo voy a hacer.

— ¿Matarme o acercarte?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —suspiré—. No te voy a matar, no digas tonterías.

No hizo falta rogarle para que volviera a mi lado. Tenía que pensar en lo qué haría a continuación. Estaba claro que a él no se lo podía escapar nada, no podía decírselo a nadie y yo, por mi parte, tenía que continuar con la misión. Quizá con su ayuda podría conseguir realizar mi tarea con más facilidad pero con eso me arriesgaba a que el jefe supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

No nos hablamos hasta haber llegado a su casa. Su madre salió de la cocina al oírnos entrar. Se acababa de levantar. Tenía el pelo rizado todo revuelto y llevaba un bata de satín azul marino encima del camisón. En sus manos sostenía una taza de café humeante.

— ¿Se puede saber de dónde venís?— la pregunta iba dirigida a los dos pero era Skandar el que se suponía que tenía que contestar.

— Hemos ido a…—intercambiamos una mirada—a…

— ¿A dónde?—preguntó su madre un poco irritada por los rodeos que daba su hijo al tema.

— A dar una vuelta, Skandar quería enseñarme un poco el barrio, para que me fuese situando—concluí al ver que al castaño no se lo ocurría nada.

— Ah, bien—pronunció su madre nada convencida—. Ya que estáis vestidos ¿me podéis hacer un favor?

Fuimos en autobús hasta el centro. Su madre había recibido un paquete desde el extranjero y aún no lo había ido a recoger, así que nosotros dos fuimos a por él. Al entrar en el rojo autobús nos sentamos en los dos únicos asientos libres que había al final. Yo al lado de la ventana, él en el del pasillo.

— ¿Vas a seguir con tu— hizo el gesto de las comillas con las manos— misión?

— Por supuesto. No puedo dejarlo todo a medias porque un palurdo se ha enterado de quién soy.

— No seré muy palurdo si he conseguido averiguarlo.

— Fue por pura casualidad.

— Fue porque no guardas bien las cosas.

Le miré con mala cara.

— Cállate o te callo.

—Vale, vale. Pero si quieres… te puedo ayudar.

— No necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, la verdad es que no me vendría mal, pero me arriesgo a que los de la agencia se enteren de tú lo sabes todo.

— Juro que seré lo más discreto posible.

— Está bien. Cuando lleguemos a tu casa te cuento lo que tengo que hacer.

— Bien, pero no lo voy a hacer gratis.

— ¿Qué?—vale, me había perdido algo, porque no entendía nada—.

— Quiero decir, si te ayudo quiero que me ayudes tú también con algo.

— No me metas en tus líos. Si no quieres ayudarme no lo hagas, pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver con tus problemas.

— Por favor—me miró suplicante—. Necesito tu ayuda.

Recapacité un momento. Está bien. Ayudaría a Skandar en el problema que tuviera y luego él a mí. Regresaba a casa y adiós a los problemas.

— De acuerdo. ¿En qué te tengo que ayudar?

Se frotó las manos y carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

— No es nada complicado. Solo tienes que acompañarme a un sitio.

Vaya, pues al parecer no tendría que hacer nada especial para él.

— ¿Y qué sitio es?

— Una fiesta.

— ¿Una… fiesta?— acababa de descolocarme.

— Sí, una fiesta. Una fiesta en casa de un amigo.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo contigo?

— Porque estará Liberty también.

— No, no, no.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Que quieres que vaya contigo para darle celos a tu novia.

— Ex—me corrigió.

— Ex, novia, da igual. No pienso ir.

Acabé de maquillarme y guardé el teléfono móvil en el bolso de mano y salí de mi habitación. No me había arreglado mucho ni tampoco iba con ropa casual. Me vestí con una camisa de tirantes larga, de un tejido parecido a la seda, pero obviamente no era, de color rojo y unos leggins PVC negros, combinados con unos zapatos rojos de tacón alto.

Skandar me esperaba abajo, en el recibidor para ir a la fiesta de uno de sus amigos. Al final me había convencido. Estuvo toda la mañana y toda la tarde, incluso por la noche repitiéndome una y otra vez que fuera con él. Acepté pero solo para conseguir que se callara.

Al verme bajar no se reprimió y silbó dando a entender que le gustaba como iba.

— A Skandar le gusta Marta—canturreó la hermana mayor mientras Skandar le hacía burlas.

— No me gusta, me gusta su ropa—se explicó.

— Gracias, pero me parece que vamos a llegar tarde—dije una vez bajadas las escaleras.


	12. Chapter 12

El ama de la casa salió del comedor con el delantal puesto. Estaba haciendo la cena y a la vez respondiendo a las llamadas telefónicas que nadie de la casa era capaz de coger.

— ¿Conducirás tú, Skandar, o te lleva tu hermana?—le preguntó preocupada por el estado en el que volvería de la fiesta—.

— Llevo yo el coche, no te preocupes, no voy a beber nada que lleve alcohol—.

— Si no, ya me encargo yo de que no lo haga—respondí a la vez que Skandar ya se dirigía a la entrada principal—.

Su hermana se despidió de nosotros con la mano mientras intentaba entrar en razón a su madre de que el pequeño de la casa no haría ninguna locura esa noche.

Skandar me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara antes de sentarse a mi lado. Como todo un caballero. Por cierto, él iba vestido con una camisa blanca que le quedaba perfecta, llevaba los tres primeros botones desabrochados que le daban un aspecto seductor. Se había metido la camisa por dentro de los vaqueros oscuros, atados con un cinturón. No iba nada mal, salvo por las converse negras desgastadas.

— ¿No crees que deberías tirar ya esos zapatos?—le pregunté incluso sabiendo la respuesta a la vez que encendía el motor.

— No, para nada. Son mis zapatos de la suerte.

— ¿Y para qué necesitas la suerte hoy?

Apartó un momento la vista de la carretera y me miró sonriente.

— No me gusta esa sonrisa—le dije observando su perfil—.

No contestó, pero no le insistí para que me dijera qué era lo que estaba tramando. Seguro que esa noche iba a hacer algo, llevaba sus zapatos de la suerte. Estaba claro que algo ocurriría esa noche. Pero lo que no sabía era que yo estaba implicada en ello.

La fiesta, como ya he dicho, se celebraba en la casa de un amigo. Aparcó el coche enfrente de la casa y salimos a la calle. Me adelanté para ir a la puerta y noté que alguien me cogía de la mano con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué haces?—le dije al ver que me acercaba a él—.

— Pues lo que te dije. Tienes que aparentar que eres mi nueva novia y para eso hay que tener más contacto entre los dos— me explicó mientras me pasaba la mano, que antes sujetaba la mía, alrededor de mi cintura—.

— Mientras ese sea el único contacto que haya…

Cuando nosotros llegamos la mayoría de la gente ya estaba disfrutando de la fiesta. La gente se encontraba en el salón principal, decorado con luces de colores que parpadeaban sin cesar mientras la música dance sonaba por toda la habitación. Había mesas con comida y refrescos al lado izquierdo del salón donde se encontraba la gente que no les gustaba bailar.

Nos mezclamos entre todo aquel gentío para, según Skandar, hacernos visibles. En aquel momento me sentía utilizada. Aunque lo hiciera voluntariamente, tenía que actuar como si fuera la pareja de Skandar, algo que no me apetecía en lo más mínimo.

Mientras la música sonaba el castaño, que aún me sujetaba por la cintura me acercó a él para que quedáramos los dos de frente. Terminó por colocar su otra mano mientras yo –sin ninguna otra opción- ponía mis manos en su cuello acariciándole la nuca de vez en cuando.

— Mira, allí, al lado del DJ— me dijo al oído—.

Giré la vista hacia el lugar que me había indicado con un gesto de la cabeza. Liberty, la supuesta ex, se encontraba mirándonos mientras daba pequeños sorbos de su bebida.

— Creo que está funcionando—me dijo mientras sonreía—.

— Ay, me sabe mal.

— ¿Qué? A ver, se suponía que estabas de mi parte y además te recuerdo que me estaba engañando con otro, ¿te parece poco?—dijo con la rabia en sus ojos—.

— Pero quizá lo entendiste mal. ¿Qué salía en esa foto? Ella abrazando a un chico, nada más. No tienes pruebas.

Iba a protestar pero se quedó pensativo, seguramente por la respuesta que le acababa de dar. Me soltó y se dio la vuelta en dirección a las mesas de la entrada. Le seguí para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando ahora.


End file.
